Ash's Family
by Phantomflower
Summary: Ashkit has always been different from her littermates. Her mother takes her aside one day, and reveals that she was not the one to kit her. But, who is Ashkit's birth mother, why did she leave her, and what's this about a promise to bring her home to ThunderClan once she's six moons old? Part of the Ghouls of the Clans series.


Ash's Family

Summary: Ashkit realizes that she is different from her littermates. She is larger than they are, has a different fur color, and is heavier than her siblings. Her mother takes her aside one day, and reveals that she was not the one to kit her. But, who is Ashkit's birth mother, why did she leave her, and what's this about a promise to bring her home to ThunderClan once she's six moons old? Part of the _Ghouls of the Clans_ series.

A/N: This oneshot is related to my old story _Ghouls of the Clans: Tigerstar's Revenge_ , a _Warriors_ crossover fanfiction I deleted years ago. I will reboot it at some point, but I wanted to start things in one-shot and short story form first.

This is around one year and three months prior to _Snow's Passage_ , or five years and three months after _Thunder and Shadow_. As always, the allegiances are at the bottom.

In the descriptions of the OCs, I list their parents' names. Some cats might only have one parent listed, and some pairings might be a shock. Please bear with me!

Warnings: OCs, character death, kits in life-threatening situations, fantasy elements (dead cats may come back to life once, and dead cats can bear a litter once; read the story for more details), canon deviations

Canon Deviation Warnings: Lake Territory!SkyClan, Powered!Three (they did not lose their powers permanently), Medicine Cats Allowed Mates and Kits, Altered Cat Descriptions (the Erins have not been consistent on cats' appearances or even their gender, so I made up my mind on some cats)

* * *

Ashkit crouched down. She eyed the swishing ginger creature in front of her. She moved her paws silently over the wet grass.

Without warning, she pounced onto her target. Her ears picked up a small squeak.

"Ashkit, what'd you do that for?" a kit's voice squawked.

The dark gray she-kit came face-to-face with a smaller pale ginger she-kit. The ginger she-kit's green eyes blazed with indignation.

"I wanted to practice my pouncing," Ashkit defended.

"Aren't you wanting to play, Sandkit? The rain confined us to our den the past few days."

A series of rain showers had washed the forest glade Ashkit and her family called home of the last traces of leafbare. Her mother had herded them all into their den in the gorse bush bordering a birch tree as the rain soaked through their fur.

Sandkit flattened her ears.

"Not with you! You're too big. Why not Nightkit? Maybe you can make her get stronger than a newborn robin."

The gray kit curled her lip. Nightkit was the smallest of their litter. Their mother called her an unexpected surprise. Her frail frame was precisely why Ashkit did not play with her roughly.

Speaking of their mother…

"Sandkit! You shouldn't mock Nightkit. It's not her fault she was born small."

A black she-cat stalked towards the two kits. Her pelt was covered in stars.

The queen continued her lecture.

"And, Ashkit is not that large. She's just a little bigger than Spottedkit. When you and your littermates return to the Clans in a moon or so, you will be expected to work together. Why not start now?"

Sandkit stared at their mother.

"Why can't we stay here forever?"

The black she-cat gave a long sigh. She glanced at the stars in her fur.

"Because Sandkit, it is better for you to live around other cats who will support you in your time of need. I cannot stay around forever, either. I know it's hard to forget sometimes, but I am not a living cat. I joined StarClan seasons ago. Once you are all made apprentices, I will have to return."

Ashkit curled her tail around her paws. Their mother had first told them where she came from when they were two moons old.

On one paw, it was reassuring to know that there was life after death. On the other paw, she didn't like the thought of her mother vanishing to a mysterious place in the sky as soon as she turned six moons old.

The gray she-kit took a look at her littermates. Nightkit's icy blue eyes were focused on a flower growing around the roots of a tree. Spottedkit tried slamming onto the black she-kit's back. Their brother Cormorantkit pushed the spotted tortoiseshell and white she-kit away. The black tom-kit pinned her down.

Ashkit licked at her fluffy chest fur. She was larger than all of them. She had a dark gray pelt while Nightkit had black fur like their mother.

Cormorantkit's pelt was covered in black except around his white hindpaw, Sandkit was a very pale ginger, and Spottedkit had a spotted tortoiseshell and white coat. Ashkit's pelt was fluffy in comparison to her littermates' long sleek coats. They were slender and scrawny while her body was bulky.

Why was she so different?

Ashkit's mother looked at her with a sad understanding. She faced Sandkit.

"Sandkit, go help your father patch up the den for the time being," their mother ordered.

The she-kit scampered off to help a ginger and white tom with weaving new twigs into the den wall. Ashkit's mother licked her forehead.

"Ashkit, I think we need to go somewhere quiet for a private talk," she whispered softly.

"Follow me."

The gray she-kit followed her mother on a well-worn path of trampled plants. The path went on for a long way. It led to an area with lush bushes, a large tunnel leading into the ground, and three small mounds of dirt barely covered by grass.

"Mother," she asked the black queen.

"Do you know why I'm so different from the others?"

The starry she-cat pulled her close with her tail. She sighed sadly.

"Yes I do, Ashkit. You are older than your sisters and brother. I have nurtured you, but I did not give birth to you."

The gray she-kit stared at the ground. Her mother was not the one to kit her? Who were her real parents?

Had she been tossed out like the remains of fresh-kill?

"How much older am I? Who was my birth mother?" she questioned anxiously.

Her mother continued to lick the top of her head.

"It's okay, Ashkit. To answer your first question, you are one moon older than Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit. Your mother did not willingly abandon you. She was forced to give you up."

Ashkit's round blue eyes widened.

"What forced her to give me up? How did she find you?" she asked.

The kit's mother turned towards the three mounds of dirt. Her green eyes glistened.

"Your mother's name is Cinderheart. She is from ThunderClan. When I was alive, we were best friends. She ended up lost in the tunnel we're near now while she was carrying you. You had two brothers and one sister. Soon after kitting you, Cinderheart and your siblings became gravely ill."

Ashkit took in the mounds of dirt. Newborn kits were fragile. She had a feeling that those mounds were graves for young kits.

Her mother continued the story. Sadness dripped into her voice.

"I had already eaten the herb in StarClan's territory that allowed a dead cat like myself to bear kits. Your father Fallen Leaves and I were looking for a spot to build our nursery den when I found Cinderheart. She suffered from fever. She was in extreme pain. Her milk came thick. Your birth siblings caught her illness."

Ashkit's mother pawed at the ground.

"I had trained as a medicine cat once. I began stuffing myself with borage so I could feed you. You took to me quickly. Your siblings faded away like the morning's dew. They were too far gone."

Ashkit stared at the mounds. Did her dead brothers and sister receive names, at least?

"Did my birth mother name them?"

Ashkit ran her tail over the first of the mounds. Whose bones were under that earth?

Her mother purred, though shadows of sadness remained in her green eyes.

"She made sure that they were named before they departed to StarClan. Your brother Goosekit lies under the grave you're touching. He was a gray tabby."

The black queen ran her paw over the second grave.

"Your birth mother buried your other brother Pebblekit under this mound. He was a small gray tom. He had managed to open his eyes by the time he passed. His eyes were amber like your birth father's."

The kit and her mother approached the last grave together.

"This is your sister Goldenkit's resting place," the black queen whispered.

"She was a golden tabby with a bushy tail. She did not even last two days after I found your birth mother."

The she-cat's legs sank to the earth.

"Cinderheart lived through her illness, but her milk dried up. You were only a half-moon old by the time she recovered enough to go back to her Clan. You would have died had your birth mother insisted on taking you the whole way back. Instead, Cinderheart entrusted you to me. I raised you as my own with the promise to return you to ThunderClan once you reached six moons old."

Ashkit thought hard. Her foster siblings were four moons old. Since she was one moon older, that made her five moons old. The Clans were a long journey away…

"Does that mean I have to go through those tunnels alone soon, with no battle training or knowledge of where I'm going?!"

Her mother caressed her with her tail.

"Oh no, Ashkit. You will not be going alone. We will be coming with you. Your littermates need to find a Clan to stay in before their sixth moon. They will need to adjust to Clan life before I have to depart for the stars."

The dark gray she-kit flopped on the ground. She remembered her birth father's eye color being mentioned earlier in their talk.

"Who is my birth father, mother?"

The black queen raised her. She fed her even though she was not her own. She was not going to stop calling her mother simply because another cat had kitted her.

Her mother's green eyes brightened.

"Your birth father is Lionblaze of ThunderClan. He is a one of those in the 'Power of Three' prophecy we recently talked about, and my own brother. He's a golden tabby with amber eyes. You received your broad shoulders and thick pelt from him."

Ashkit's mother thought it was important for her kits to know of recent Clan events and prophecies so they could blend into the Clans when they returned. Ashkit had personally liked Jayfeather the best out of the Three. The dark gray she-kit would love to become as intelligent as the blind gray tabby tom someday.

"And you're Hollyleaf," the she-kit remembered.

"Your brothers originally thought you were part of the prophecy, but you didn't show any powers, and you were then presumed dead after the Gathering where you revealed Leafpool and Crowfeather to be your parents. You returned to ThunderClan after a long time of hiding in the tunnels. You died bravely against Hawkfrost during the battle with the Dark Forest."

Hollyleaf nuzzled her foster kit's head.

"I'm not sure about bravely," she purred.

"I did it to save Ivypool. Sometimes, I wished I hadn't died so soon."

Ashkit looked at her littermates' graves. She turned her gaze to her mother.

"Can I talk to them?"

Hollyleaf licked her head.

"It wouldn't hurt."

The dark gray she-kit started to speak.

"Goosekit, Pebblekit, and Goldenkit, it's your sister Ashkit," she mewed sadly.

It felt weird speaking to three dead kits who she only learned about today. Their bodies were probably reduced to bones by now.

"It looks like I was the only one of us to grow up. I'm going back to our birth mother's Clan soon. Don't worry. My second mother will keep me safe until I get there. I'll become a good warrior for all of you, I promise."

Her mother nuzzled her. They started walking back to their family's camp. Ashkit swore that she saw a gray tabby tom-kit, a small gray tom-kit, and a golden tabby she-kit appear around the graves as she left. A tortoiseshell and white queen with amber eyes stood near them. All of the cats were covered in stars.

* * *

Fallen Leaves intercepted Hollyleaf and Ashkit as they reentered the forest trees. His ears drooped.

"Hollyleaf, the kits managed to sneak away from me," he sighed.

The patched ginger and white tom licked at his chest fur.

Hollyleaf took a deep breath. Her fur rose along her back.

"You should have kept an eye on them while we were gone. Where does their scent lead?"

The tom cringed.

"Around the small stream that runs near our nest."

The black queen rushed in the direction of the stream.

"Why didn't you go after them? They could drown!"

Ashkit followed her foster mother. Her small paws barely touched the grass. Fallen Leaves ran just behind the dark gray she-kit.

The cats slowed down their pace as the stream came into sight. Grass was replaced by slick mud underpaw. A soaked Spottedkit trotted out in front of the three older cats. She held her head high. In her jaws was a silvery fish.

"Look what I caught, mother!" the tortoiseshell and white she-kit announced in a muffled voice.

Hollyleaf flattened her ears at her daughter.

"You could have been hurt! You and your siblings should have stayed with your father near our nest!" she hissed.

The she-cat's green eyes stared at the fish. Her eyes widened.

"How did you catch that, Spottedkit?"

The large she-kit puffed out her chest.

"I convinced Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and even that runt Nightkit to come to the stream with me. We saw fish gliding underneath the water, and wanted to catch some. It was easy. A nice brown tabby with a twisted jaw and stars in his fur told us to keep our shadows from reaching over the stream. Once a fish came by, I slammed my paw down on it. Isn't that amazing?"

Hollyleaf returned her gaze to her daughter.

"While it is amazing, kits are not supposed to hunt until they're six moons old. It's a rule meant for your safety. Are Nightkit, Sandkit, and Cormorantkit still at the stream?"

Spottedkit nodded.

"Carry your fish until we get back home. I will have to punish you and your siblings for disobeying our rules."

Ashkit approached the stream. While calm, it was swollen from the last few days of rain. Water splashed on the mud near the shore.

Sandkit carried several smaller fish in her mouth by their tails. Cormorantkit's mouth was full with a brown fish with black speckles. Nightkit struggled to carry a silver fish with darker spots in her jaws. There were several star-shaped blue flowers in the fish's mouth. Hollyleaf rushed to her other kits.

All of a sudden, a branch of a nearby holly bush broke off. It fell into the stream. Several old leaves landed into the stream with it. The leaves surrounded the holly branch. They floated calmly on top of the water. The holly branch and leaves vanished out of their sight.

The starry black queen froze.

"An omen…" she whispered.

Her green eyes lit up with realization.

"StarClan wants our kits to join RiverClan."

The omen left those present stunned. No one uttered a word. Hollyleaf led her kits and mate back to camp.

* * *

The black she-cat was ruffled over what happened. She scolded everyone but Ashkit over the family's evening meal.

"I have gone over this with you all many times," she growled at her birth kits.

"You are not to leave the area around our nest without either your father or I with you. It's not just a rule of the warrior code. It is meant for your protection."

The black queen glared at Spottedkit.

"Spottedkit, you should not have convinced your siblings to leave camp. That stream was swollen. Would you have been able to pull Cormorantkit out of the water if he couldn't swim to shore?"

The spotted tortoiseshell and white she-kit laid her head on her small paws.

"No…" she stuttered.

Hollyleaf's attention turned to Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit.

"Why did you follow Spottedkit to the stream?"

Sandkit's green eyes widened. She glanced at her spotted tortoiseshell sister.

"Because, we do everything together!" she yowled.

"Father wasn't keeping an eye on me as we were patching up the den. It was boring. I thought trying to catch fish would be exciting."

Nightkit shuffled her dainty paws around. She drooped her ears.

"I went with them to show I wasn't as weak as they thought," she confessed.

"I believed that if I caught something, Spottedkit and Sandkit would respect me more."

Cormorantkit sat up. He glanced at his youngest sister.

"I only followed Spottedkit to protect Nightkit. The fish was just a lucky catch," he mewed solemnly.

"She and Sandkit always do bad things to Nightkit when they're left alone."

Hollyleaf nodded at her son. She rounded on her mate.

"Fallen Leaves, you were supposed to watch them. Why didn't you notice them leaving our camp?"

The patched ginger and white tom licked at his chest fur.

"I was a little too focused on patching up our den from the hard rain. It made several holes in the den wall."

The black queen let out a long sigh.

"All of you are getting punished. The first part of your punishment is that anyone who has caught fish must eat fish tonight instead of what I hunted this morning," she announced.

Her birth kits squeaked in protest.

"I'm not going to budge. It's a natural consequence. If you hunt it, you must eat it and give thanks to StarClan for it. Don't waste a single morsel."

Cormorantkit took a tentative bite out of his fish. Sandkit stared at the three minnows she had caught earlier while flattening her ears.

"But, they're so tiny!" the very pale ginger she-kit squeaked.

Fallen Leaves chuckled.

"You should have thought about that when you caught them."

Nightkit's icy blue eyes took in the flowers in her prey's mouth.

"Mother, why would a fish eat flowers?" she inquired.

Hollyleaf examined the contents of the fish's mouth. Her eyes widened again.

"It looks like StarClan sent you an omen with your first prey, little one," she purred.

"The flower is called borage. It's star-shaped, and is used by queens to make their milk come. They grow in forests. Do you like working with herbs?"

The small black she-kit nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I do. I like helping others when they're hurt."

Hollyleaf crouched down to her youngest daughter's level.

"I think StarClan is calling you to be a medicine cat, Nightkit. More specifically, they want you to become RiverClan's medicine cat."

Spottedkit hissed over her large silver fish.

"A medicine cat? That's boring!"

Sandkit flattened her ears.

"Yeah. You wouldn't be able to have any fun," she agreed.

Ashkit grew agitated. Medicine cats were precious to the Clans. Who conversed with StarClan and healed their Clanmates' ails?

Cormorantkit poked his head over his fresh-kill.

"What's wrong with being a medicine cat?" he hissed.

"Nightkit would have a great time being one. Did you forget how cheerful she became when she healed Spottedkit's scratches from ramming into a tree that first time?"

Ashkit's fur rose over her back. She forced her voice to come out level.

"Nightkit will become a great medicine cat. Being a warrior isn't the only way you can serve your Clan. Who says they don't have any fun?"

Hollyleaf's voice broke through the arguing.

"That's enough. Eat your food. If I hear another word that tarnishes the role medicine cats play, whoever speaks that word will be confined to the den until they're an apprentice."

The den stayed silent for the rest of the night. Nightkit ate her fish with much enthusiasm. Cormorantkit gobbled his catch, while their sisters nibbled their prey more slowly. Ashkit munched on a plump squirrel.

* * *

Hollyleaf looked after the kits the next day, while Fallen Leaves hunted for them. The black queen did not allow any of the kits out of the clearing near their den.

"You're being punished for not staying with your father when I took Ashkit away for a private conversation," she reminded her birth children as they squeaked with protest.

"Until I can trust you, I will be watching you at all times. If you need to make dirt, you will tell me and do so just beyond the larch tree with a large rock in front of it. Anyone who repeats last night's behavior will be sent into the den for the rest of the day. Your father will not be watching over you until he proves himself more responsible."

Nightkit tossed a moss ball to Cormorantkit. Sandkit wrestled with Spottedkit on the grass. Ashkit sat at her foster mother's side.

"Mother," she whispered.

"Are we still family?"

Hollyleaf brought the dark gray she-kit close to her with her tail.

"Of course we're still family. I want you to know Cinderheart and Lionblaze, but I can't forget how I nursed you at my belly as it swelled with your sisters and brother. No matter what happens, you will always be my kit."

* * *

Within the moon, Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves, Ashkit, Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit entered the tunnels to head for the Clans. Fallen Leaves had apparently spent a lot of his time after death in the tunnels.

His knowledge allowed the family to avoid Cinderheart's fate. The patched ginger and white tom guided them away from sections of tunnel with a lot of water inside. They arrived at the Clans' side of the tunnels after a one week journey.

Ashkit raised her head to the sky as she followed her foster mother and foster father out of the tunnels. It had taken her some time to start thinking of Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves as such. The air smelled strongly of peat. There were no trees around the tunnel entrance; all she could see was long grass and hills that seemed to go on forever.

Cormorantkit sneezed around a patch of grass going well above his head.

"This stuff is making my nose itch!" he complained.

Fallen Leaves nuzzled his son.

"We won't stay on the moor long. We'll be to RiverClan soon," he promised.

Ashkit and her foster family followed the shore of the lake into RiverClan territory. Her nose picked up the scent of wet cat mixed with fish. It was then that the dark gray she-kit realized that she and her foster siblings were being separated into different Clans. She might have to face them in battle someday.

Could she really look at her littermates as enemies? Family bonds did not disappear so easily.

A patrol of four cats approached them. They consisted of a sleek black tom with a gray muzzle and eyes of the same color, a pale tortoiseshell with a white belly, an aging brown tabby tom, and a very elderly blue-gray she-cat. All of them froze.

"Hollyleaf, what a surprise," the elderly she-cat meowed.

"What is a member of StarClan doing here? Especially as we're not your birth Clan."

Hollyleaf approached the blue-gray she-cat slowly. She bowed her head.

"StarClan cares for all of the Clans, Mistystar," she mewed softly.

"I have come here with a personal request. I understand that RiverClan has no kits or apprentices right now. Willowshine has started to grow old, and she has not found an apprentice to succeed her."

The black tom beside the RiverClan leader nodded. He cringed.

"Yes. We are afraid that we might find ourselves in a situation like years ago when your brother was exiled without permission and Littlecloud of ShadowClan had to mentor Dapplecloud in his place. Only, we don't have even a partially trained medicine cat in case of Willowshine's death. No cats are interested in the job."

Ashkit shivered. A Clan could not survive without a medicine cat. StarClan apparently had a good reason to want her foster siblings to join this Clan.

Hollyleaf gently nosed Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit forward. The RiverClan patrol gasped.

"Even years after joining our ancestors, the ways of StarClan are mysterious to me," the black queen purred.

"While my body has long since rotted away, I somehow found myself a mother. They cannot come back with me to StarClan since they are as alive as any cat living around the lake. Please take Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit," she pleaded.

The RiverClan cats were silent for a moment. Mistystar was the first to regain her voice.

"This is unexpected, and a very generous offer, but why are you not offering them to ThunderClan? Squirrelstar would take very good care of them."

Hollyleaf curled her bushy tail around her body. She closed her eyes.

"I have no doubt that she would. However, ThunderClan has become very crowded with cats descended from my grandfather Firestar's bloodline. Squirrelstar, Whitewing, Snowbush, Ambermoon, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Hollytuft, Leopardclaw, Aspentail, Sparkpelt, Alderheart, Drizzlewing, Pinestripe, Shriketail, Willowface, Cranefeather, Antfang, and several cats I will not name can claim Firestar as their relative. Cats forced to mate with their kin bear sickly kits, and I don't want to tempt my kits into betraying the warrior code simply to keep a healthy bloodline."

The RiverClan patrol shuddered.

"Fair enough," Mistystar agreed.

"But, why us above WindClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan?"

The starry black queen narrowed her eyes at the mention of WindClan.

"It's very simple. All three Clans share borders with ThunderClan. I don't want there to be a war about where my kits should live if their heritage is found out. In addition, WindClan look down on cats who share Crowfeather's blood nowadays. Crowstar of ShadowClan might have a hard time accepting them. SkyClan would worship the ground they walk on for being Firestar's kin."

She took a moment to compose herself. The RiverClan patrol remained silent out of respect.

"With the exception of SkyClan, RiverClan's the only Clan that needs to worry about a new medicine cat in the near future. You are not near ThunderClan's borders. You will not treat them like Firestar's second coming."

Mistystar blinked kindly at the Hollyleaf and the kits.

"We will take them. They will be settled in our nursery right away. But, who is the kit hiding behind you? And, who is the ginger and white tom by your side?"

Ashkit was gently nosed towards the RiverClan cats. She stayed behind her siblings. The sight of the strange cats bewildered the older she-kit. Her body shook with fear.

Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves had raised their kits in a place where few loners or rogues came despite the safe environment. She had only seen her parents, siblings, and the occasional StarClan cat before. How was she supposed to react?

Hollyleaf nuzzled her.

"It's okay, Ashkit. They aren't going to hurt you," she purred.

The black she-cat turned her attention back to the RiverClan patrol.

"This is Ashkit," the queen introduced.

"She is not technically mine, but I nursed her since she was a little kit. Was there ever an announcement about my brother and Cinderheart expecting kits in the last six moons or so?"

The black tom nodded. He bowed his head.

"There was. Squirrelstar claimed that Cinderheart bore four kits when she got lost in the tunnels running in ThunderClan and WindClan. But, their mother came down ill soon after kitting. The kits caught her illness, and all of them died."

Hollyleaf curled her tail around Ashkit.

"She was partially right, Reedwhisker. Ashkit is the only one of Cinderheart's kits to have survived. Cinderheart's illness dried up her milk. If I hadn't nursed her, she would be as dead as her littermates. I promised Cinderheart that I would return Ashkit to ThunderClan when she was six moons old. That date is nearly upon us," she explained.

Fallen Leaves came forward. He dipped his head to the RiverClan patrol.

"I am named Fallen Leaves," he introduced.

"I am Hollyleaf's mate, and the father of our kits. When I was alive, I was part of a group of cats who lived here long before the Clans. These cats became the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains, and some early Tribe cats later helped formed the Clans as they are known today. I died in the tunnels before my group left for the mountains, which is how I met Hollyleaf."

The aging brown tabby tom opened his mouth in awe.

"That's amazing," the tom breathed.

"Does that mean you first met Hollyleaf after that Gathering where she revealed Leafpool and Crowfeather as her and her brothers' parents? ThunderClan said that she fled into the tunnels."

The patched ginger and white tom nodded.

Mistystar glanced at the kits. Her blue eyes softened.

"Your kits look like they traveled a long way," she remarked.

"It will be sunset soon. Why don't we settle you all in the nursery for tonight, and reunite Ashkit with her mother in a few days when she is well rested? It isn't safe for cats to travel at night."

The patrol escorted the family into the RiverClan camp. Several cats hung their mouths open at the sight of a StarClan cat mingling with their leader's patrol. Mistystar called a Clan meeting. Ashkit and her foster family stood right below the stump she stood on.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" she called out.

A dark gray tabby she-cat ambled out of the medicine cat den. She slowly made her way to the middle of camp. Other cats ran at the sound of their leader's voice.

Ashkit realized how lacking of younger cats RiverClan was. The youngest cats present were a white she-cat, a light gray she-cat, and a silver tabby and white tom that were around the age of young warriors. In comparison, five elders limped out of the elders' den, and several older warriors struggled out of their den. It looked like RiverClan needed her foster littermates badly.

"As we know," Mistystar began.

"We are in need of kits and apprentices. I would hope that cats are attempting to have kits, but for the time being, we have a solution. A solution brought forward by a StarClan cat."

The crowd pricked their ears. A few gasped.

"Hollyleaf, the StarClan cat beside me, was part of ThunderClan until Hawkfrost of the Dark Forest killed her during the battle with the Dark Forest. Despite her state of being, she has managed to bear living kits. She wants to give those kits to us to raise as RiverClan warriors."

Several cats widened their eyes in shock. A few cats' mouths hung open.

"How do you know she's not lying?" a gray tom with green eyes accused.

A number of cats rounded on the gray tom.

"Do you dare accuse a StarClan cat of not being truthful?" an older gray and white she-cat growled.

"I taught you better, Jaywing. You knew about StarClan when you were still suckling at my belly."

A light ginger she-cat hissed at the tom.

"You should have faith in our leader. Do you think she would allow an enemy cat into camp?"

A black tom with a single amber eye stared at the ground.

"Well, she is the oldest cat living by the lake. She could be losing her mind," the one-eyed tom suggested.

Mistystar waved her tail for silence.

"That is enough. I believe their resemblance to their mother speaks for itself. Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit will stay in our nursery until they reach six moons old. Their mother and father will stay with them until then. They also have a foster sibling named Ashkit. While I do not have time to explain the details, she is the only survivor of the litter of four Cinderheart of ThunderClan was said to have lost. She will be staying with us until we can reunite her with her birth mother."

The pale tortoiseshell with a white belly from the RiverClan patrol they encountered glanced at the kits with warmth.

"The nursery has not been used in seasons. Should I make them nests, Mistystar?" the tortoiseshell volunteered.

The blue-gray she-cat nodded at her.

"Of course, Wigeonfeather. See to that right away. I will arrange a patrol to privately inform Squirrelstar and Cinderheart of Ashkit's arrival tomorrow. It goes without saying that you are not to mention Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit's heritage to any outsiders. Treat all of the kits appropriately. Meeting dismissed."

The moon rose high in the sky before the kits had a place to rest. Ashkit flopped down into a nest of soft moss. Nightkit, Cormorantkit, and Hollyleaf settled beside her. Spottedkit and Sandkit snuggled around Fallen Leaves, who laid next to his mate. Nightkit peered up at the dark gray she-kit.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I wish we were going to join the same Clan."

Ashkit groomed the tiny she-kit's pelt. She purred at her favorite foster sibling.

"It's okay," she soothed.

"We will see each other again. There will be Gatherings. And, when you become Willowshine's apprentice, you won't have to worry about me hurting you. No offense Cormorantkit," she added quickly.

Part of the medicine cat code was that warriors were barred from harming medicine cats. If a medicine cat was killed during a battle with a rival Clan, it could cause a disaster.

Cormorantkit nuzzled her in return.

"None taken. RiverClan doesn't share borders with ThunderClan, so there's a low chance of us facing each other in battle anyway. I'm going to miss you too," he whimpered.

Spottedkit and Sandkit smirked at her, as if they wanted to say something about her not actually being their sister, but remaining silent to guard against their mother's wrath. Hollyleaf gathered her kits close to her belly.

"It will be okay. You will not need to say farewell tonight. Remember that I love you with all of my heart," the black queen crooned.

Ashkit allowed herself to be surrounded by warmth. She fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

Three days had passed. A patrol consisting of Mistystar, Reedwhisker, the older gray and white she-cat from before, and a long-legged silver tabby tom visited Squirrelstar the day after Ashkit and her foster siblings had arrived. She had accepted the claim of Ashkit's survival, and informed Cinderheart of her daughter's arrival at the lake. A date had been set for Ashkit joining ThunderClan.

That date was late this evening. Ashkit's body shook with nervousness. She would soon be leaving her foster mother, foster father, and foster siblings behind.

Spottedkit spat at her.

"I hope I get to claw your pelt in battle someday," she growled.

Hollyleaf rounded on her daughter.

"Spottedkit, I hope that is not your farewell to Ashkit."

The tortoiseshell and white she-kit shrank back slightly.

"Fine. I hope you have a good time living in the forest," she amended.

Sandkit rubbed against her.

"Catch a lot of squirrels for us, Ashkit. I hope Cinderheart is as nice as mother is," she purred.

Ashkit rubbed back. Sandkit could be soft when she wanted to.

"I hope she is as well. Please stay out of flooded streams until you're apprenticed," the dark gray she-kit begged.

The pale ginger she-kit glanced at her paws.

"I'll try," she mewed quietly.

Cormorantkit nuzzled her face. He sighed sadly.

"Make some new friends. Visit us at Gatherings when you can," the mostly black tom-kit pleaded.

Ashkit ran her bushy tail over his shoulders.

"I will," she vowed.

Nightkit rubbed against the sturdy she-kit's body vigorously.

"Be true to yourself. Remember that we love you," she whispered.

The dark gray she-kit took in a whiff of her foster sister's scent, already smothered by the aroma of Willowshine's herbs. The black she-kit's position in her new Clan was assured.

"I will not forget that, Nightkit," Ashkit assured her foster littermate.

"I love you too. Until we meet again."

The two kits touched noses.

Fallen Leaves pressed his nose to his foster daughter's forehead.

"Be good. Your mother and I will always be with you," he purred.

The dark gray she-kit nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you for raising me," she thanked the patched ginger and white tom.

Hollyleaf gently guided Ashkit away with her tail.

"It's time," she mewed softly.

"Mistystar, Mallownose, and Wigeonfeather are waiting at the entrance."

The dark gray she-kit joined her mother, the RiverClan leader, an older brown tabby tom, and the pale tortoiseshell she-cat at the RiverClan camp entrance. RiverClan was sending a small patrol so they did not appear threatening. Squirrelstar promised to meet the patrol around a section of forest near ThunderClan's WindClan border. Ashkit's transfer to her birth parents' Clan was to involve as few cats as possible.

The dark gray she-kit followed the older cats out of the RiverClan camp. She heard her foster family calling out goodbyes behind her.

Ashkit traversed the lakeshore as she had three days ago. She took in more sights than last time. She had been exhausted when she was first brought to the lake.

She, the RiverClan cats, and her foster mother passed a set of large wooden dwellings. They were surrounded by smooth wooden branches that seemed to mark a border. The dark gray she-kit turned to Hollyleaf.

"What is that place, mother?" she questioned.

The black she-cat glanced at the wooden dwellings. Her eyes darkened.

"That's the Horseplace, Ashkit," she lectured.

"It got its name by being home to large swift animals with long legs called horses. They usually don't mind cats, but if you spook one, one kick will send you straight to StarClan."

Mallownose pointed his tail at the smooth wooden branches.

"Those branches used to form what Twolegs call a fence. Fences are like a visible border marking. They keep anything inside the fence in, and anything out of the fence away from what is enclosed. Several years ago, the horses broke through the fence," the tom informed her.

Ashkit stared at the tom as they walked.

"Why?" she asked.

If the horses had tolerated being behind a fence before, there had to be a reason they broke out.

Mistystar nuzzled the she-kit.

"Twolegs usually help take care of horses. The Twolegs who lived at the Horseplace died," she murmured softly.

Her ears flattened, as if this was a difficult subject to discuss.

"No one came to take their place or bury their bodies. As the Twolegs' bodies rotted, the horses became ill from not drinking enough water. They drank the water their Twolegs had last set out for them within a few days. Once a few died of dehydration, those who remained charged the fences. A few horses stay around the area today. A couple have wandered further onto WindClan territory, but most vanished from the lake territory completely."

By the time their conversation ended, the Horseplace was well behind them.

Ashkit watched the sky develop pink and violet patches intermingled with the blue present during the day. The living members of the patrol grew large shadows that followed their every step. Her nose picked up a large group of peat-scented cats nesting nearby.

Hollyleaf leaned near her ear.

"That is WindClan's camp. We don't want them to find us. Keep quiet for now," she ordered.

The dark gray she-kit obeyed her mother. Just seeing all of these new things was enough for her curiosity. She traveled the hilly territory with light paws.

A stream came into sight. It seemed to climb into more hills in the east. Ashkit paused at it. She remembered how her foster siblings could have drowned in one not too long ago.

Wigeonfeather nudged her side.

"This is the stream leading to the Moonpool where cats share tongues with StarClan," the younger warrior informed the she-kit.

"We'll need to cross it, but once we do, we'll be at the meeting place where Squirrelstar and your birth mother are waiting. Just a little more walking."

Ashkit splashed through the stream. Her teeth chattered from the water's chill. As she reached the other side, she shook her body of water droplets. Mallownose chuckled at her.

"Definitely a dry-paw," the brown tabby joked.

She flattened her ears at the RiverClan warrior. The moor grew into a thick forest. Her ears caught the squeak of a mouse. The sky had faded to a very dark blue. The dark gray she-kit could barely see in front of her.

Suddenly, Mistystar, Hollyleaf, and the others in the patrol stopped. An aging dark ginger she-cat with a white forepaw walked out of the shadows. She froze as she spotted Hollyleaf.

"Hollyleaf, is that you?"

The black queen led Ashkit forward. She touched noses with the ginger she-cat.

"It's me, Squirrelstar. I have brought Ashkit as I promised. It has been so long since I've seen you."

Squirrelstar glanced at the she-kit. She purred.

"You've done a good job with her. We will take good care of her."

Ashkit swallowed her fear. This cat was her new Clan leader. How should she greet her?

"Hello," she stuttered.

Squirrelstar pressed her nose to the fluffy she-kit's forehead.

"Hello Ashkit," the aging she-cat purred.

"I'm Squirrelstar. Welcome to ThunderClan, little one."

Hollyleaf glanced into the shadows.

"Where's Cinderheart?" she inquired.

"I would think that she would like to reunite with Ashkit somewhere private."

A voice called out from beyond the trees.

"I'm right here, Hollyleaf! I just had to shake off Aspentail. She, Hollytuft, Leopardclaw, and Lionblaze wanted for us to go hunting as a family."

The shadows revealed a bulky gray tabby she-cat with a long bushy tail. Her dark blue eyes landed on Ashkit. Butterflies churned in the she-kit's stomach. This was the cat who kitted her.

Cinderheart stepped forward slowly, as if she were afraid that she would spook her long-lost kit away. She crouched to her birth daughter's level. Her eyes glowed with warmth.

"Hello Ashkit. It's nice to see you after it being so long," she whispered.

Ashkit glanced back at Hollyleaf. The queen purred softly.

"It's okay Ashkit. Cinderheart's not going to hurt you."

The dark gray she-kit nuzzled the gray tabby in front of her.

"Hello mother," she mewed after a struggle.

Cinderheart glanced in Hollyleaf's direction.

"She's shy, isn't she?"

The black she-cat nodded.

"Yes. It was mostly just Nightkit, Sandkit, Spottedkit, Cormorantkit, Fallen Leaves, and I back around our nursery den. She hasn't spoken to many RiverClan warriors even though she spent three days in their camp. I would give her some fresh-kill and then put her to bed once you're in the ThunderClan camp. Too many cats could overwhelm her right now."

Squirrelstar nodded.

"I agree. Speaking of your kits, what will be the cover story for them? I suspect that the herb that allows dead cats to carry kits is quite rare. Since she was raised with them, I doubt Ashkit could hide that she was a foster sister of your kits."

The black queen glanced at the sky.

"The official story will be that I am a loner named Holly," she mewed.

"My mate Fallen Leaves will be called Leaf. We found Cinderheart and her newborn kits soon after they contracted their illness. I know about medicine and nursed her back to health, but it was too late for Goosekit, Pebblekit, and Goldenkit. Cinderheart's illness dried up her milk, so she was forced to leave Ashkit with me. I thought it would be nice that my kits could join a Clan as well, so they joined RiverClan as their foster sister was brought home to ThunderClan. They chose RiverClan because they feel more at home in the water than say the forest."

Cinderheart purred in approval.

"It sounds perfect," she crooned.

Ashkit nodded. The story sounded easy to remember.

Hollyleaf approached from behind. The black queen held the dark gray she-kit close with her tail.

"It's time for me to leave you now. Be strong, Ashkit. I love you."

The bulky she-kit rubbed against her foster mother's star-covered pelt.

"Goodbye, mother. I love you too."

Ashkit followed her birth mother and Squirrelstar into the forest. She glanced over her shoulder at Hollyleaf and the RiverClan patrol as the shadows hid them from view. Cinderheart guided her away with her tail.

Her remaining journey took her near a giant oak tree. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"That's the Sky Oak," whispered her gray tabby birth mother.

"Young apprentices get to train there with their mentors. Once a week has passed, you'll be joining them."

The dark gray she-kit nodded. Her stay in the ThunderClan nursery would not be long.

Two cats guarded the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. They were a small ginger tom and a huge brown tabby tom with a white chest.

"Glad to see you back from your walk Squirrelstar," the ginger tom mewed.

He and his companion widened their eyes at Ashkit.

"A kit? Where did she come from?" the huge brown tabby inquired.

Squirrelstar waved her tail for silence.

"Despite what she claimed after escaping the tunnels, one of Cinderheart's kits survived," the small she-cat whispered.

"She had to stay with a loner for six moons because Cinderheart's illness dried up her milk. The loner has given her back to her birth Clan tonight. I am settling Ashkit and her mother in the nursery now. Please keep quiet about her until tomorrow, Russetbird and Lizardclaw."

The two toms nodded at their leader. The ginger she-cat led Ashkit to a thick bramble bush interwoven with roots. She caught the voice of a young kit.

"But mama, I don't want go to sleep!" a squeaky voice complained.

An older voice sighed.

"If you don't go to sleep Skipperkit, you won't have enough energy to play tomorrow."

The younger voice continued to argue.

"Sleeping is boring."

Squirrelstar chuckled.

"You're hearing Skipperkit argue with his mother Lilyheart," she explained.

"He's always reluctant to go to bed. I think it's time we show ourselves."

The ThunderClan leader slipped into the nursery. Cinderheart nuzzled her daughter inside. It was full of different cats.

A ginger and white tom-kit fluffed up his fur at a small tortoiseshell and white she-cat. A black tom-kit watched the display from the tortoiseshell side with heavy amber eyes. A heavily pregnant white queen buried her head in her paws. A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with large ginger patches and a plump belly flattened her ears.

"Lilyheart, calm Skipperkit down. I need sleep," the white queen complained.

The plump tortoiseshell and white she-cat glared at Lilyheart.

"You shouldn't allow your sons to walk all over you," she growled.

The small tortoiseshell and white she-cat curled her lip.

"Robinsong, I'm doing the best I can," she hissed.

"Don't forget that I mentored you. Do you want a cuff around the ears like I used to give you as an apprentice?"

Squirrelstar planted herself between the quarreling nursery cats.

"Can anyone explain why my Clan's queens are acting no better than kits?" she interjected.

Lilyheart widened her blue eyes. Robinsong and the white queen licked their chest fur.

"Skipperkit will not settle down so the rest of us can get some sleep," Lilyheart sighed.

The dark ginger leader glanced at the ginger and white tom-kit.

"Is that so?"

She leaned down to Skipperkit's level.

"Skipperkit, why don't you want to fall asleep? You need to sleep if you want to become a strong warrior."

The small tom-kit looked up at the older she-cat in wonderment.

"Really?" he squeaked.

Squirrelstar nodded seriously.

"Really. Kits grow while they sleep. You'll be as big as your father Snowbush if you sleep enough."

Ashkit crept forward. It was near bedtime, but Skipperkit and his black-furred brother were the first kits she had seen outside of her foster family. Her belly rumbled.

The other cats in the nursery pricked their ears towards her.

"Is that a hungry kit?" the white she-cat questioned.

Cinderheart licked the top of her birth daughter's head.

"It's been a long day for you," the gray tabby mewed.

"Squirrelstar, can you please fetch some fresh-kill for Ashkit?"

The ThunderClan leader nodded.

"I had forgotten about that. I will be back soon."

Squirrelstar vanished out of the den.

Cinderheart steered Ashkit towards an empty nest cushioned with both moss and feathers. They settled into the nest.

Skipperkit ran to where the dark gray she-kit laid with her birth mother.

"A new denmate!" he exclaimed.

"Can you play with me?"

The she-kit glanced at the hyper tom-kit. Her body ached from all of the traveling she had done today.

"Not today. I'm tired and hungry," she groaned softly.

Squirrelstar popped back in with a plump mouse. She set it in front of Ashkit.

"The fattest mouse found by ThunderClan's hunting patrols today," the ginger she-cat purred.

"Enjoy."

Ashkit tore into the round-eared creature as if she hadn't eaten in a moon. She overheard Squirrelstar speak to the other nursery residents.

"Ashkit is the only survivor of Cinderheart's litter from nearly six moons ago. A loner named Holly raised her because Cinderheart's illness dried up her milk. She sheltered in RiverClan for three days before making it here, so she is very tired. Do not tell any cats about her until tomorrow," the ginger she-cat commanded.

Lilyheart ushered her son close to her with her tail.

"Do you hear that, Skipperkit? You will have to be very quiet once Squirrelstar leaves. If you don't let her sleep, Ashkit will not be able to play with you," the tortoiseshell and white queen warned her son.

Skipperkit nodded swiftly.

"I'll be quiet for Ashkit, mama," he promised.

Robinsong's green eyes misted over.

"Holly… That was the name of my sister who was killed by that beast," she whispered.

The heavily pregnant white queen glanced at the tortoiseshell and white she-cat sympathetically.

"It's been a lot of time since I've thought of my family," she mewed.

"A lot of good cats were murdered by those creatures from the Dark Forest. Kits, disabled cats, nursing queens, elderly cats at the end of their days… their depravity knows no end."

Squirrelstar closed her eyes.

"A lot of kittypets lost their Twolegs to the creatures as well, Hailwhisker. That's why so many have joined the Clans even if they were better suited to a sheltered life. Our own medicine cat is such a case. In one walk with her mother in their Twolegplace, Dapplecloud lost her father, her uncle, all of her littermates, and the family of Twolegs who lived with them. Does she look like a cat who would do well as an ordinary warrior?"

Hailwhisker shook her head.

"No. When the all-Clan patrol exiled Jayfeather without permission, she couldn't fight back against the rogue warriors. Puddleshine of ShadowClan had to protect her. Warriors all each Clan savaged her as if she were a mouse."

Ashkit shuddered at the mention of her uncle's fate. She nearly choked on the last of her mouse.

She knew from what her foster parents told her that the blind gray tabby had survived and settled near the Tribe of Rushing Water with an Ancient cat named Half Moon. An herb from StarClan's hunting grounds had revived the white she-cat from the dead. But as far as the living Clan cats were concerned, Jayfeather died from his unsanctioned banishment.

Cinderheart pulled her close to her belly. She glanced at the other nursery queens.

"Can we all settle down, please? You're scaring Ashkit."

Lilyheart nodded from her nest. Skipperkit had finally closed his eyes. He and his brother slept soundly at her belly.

"I agree. While it's nice for you to visit Squirrelstar, it's late. See you tomorrow."

Squirrelstar dipped her head to the queens.

"Cinderheart, I will let Lionblaze know that you will be sleeping in the nursery for the time being. Sleep well everyone. See you tomorrow. "

She trotted out of the nursery. The den grew quiet.

Ashkit snuggled next to her mother. Her eyes grew heavy. The last week had been the most tiring she had known.

Her mind flashed to Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit. She had been with her foster siblings all of her life. Now, she was alone in a place she didn't know.

"Mother," she whispered.

"Can I still consider Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit part of my family?"

Cinderheart rasped her tongue over her ears.

"Of course you can. They will always be part of your family," the gray tabby queen purred.

"Because of Holly and I, you have a big family who cares about you. Nothing is going to change that."

Ashkit's blue eyes fluttered shut. She dreamt of Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, her older birth siblings she had been told about, Goosekit, Pebblekit, Goldenkit, Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, and Nightkit all together with her in a forest clearing. All of them looked at her with warmth in their eyes.

All was going to be okay. She had a caring family that was hers, and that was what mattered.

* * *

Lionblaze paced around the camp. Most cats had headed for their nests, and Cinderheart was not present. Smokefoot had assured the golden tabby tom that his mate had not been assigned a late patrol. She had rebuffed their daughter Aspentail's request of a late night family hunt. Where was she?

Squirrelstar approached him on his sixth round of pacing. Her fur held a tinge of Cinderheart's scent.

"Lionblaze, I'm sorry for making you worry about Cinderheart," the old ginger she-cat apologized.

"I had her with me for a quiet mission tonight. She's in camp, but she's not in the warriors' den. She's staying in the nursery for the next quarter-moon or so."

The golden tabby tom widened his eyes.

"Why? She's not upset over our lost kits again, is she?"

It had been bad enough when they lost Fernsong to the blood dirt fever that followed SkyClan to the lake. Then, a dog killed their daughter Sorrelstripe. Losing her entire third litter of kits had been the last pebble for Cinderheart. She slunk around the ThunderClan camp with her head hanging low for several moons. A sad look entered her eyes whenever she gazed in the direction of the nursery.

His aunt pricked up her ears.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself. Be quiet when you look inside," she advised.

"Lilyheart had just settled Skipperkit down to sleep when I left. Cinderheart was starting to drift off to sleep as well."

Lionblaze crept into the nursery. All of the residents snoozed around him. He spotted his mate in a newly made nest. She was curled around a dark gray bundle.

The golden tabby tom froze. Was that bundle a kit? He crept closer.

Sure enough, he saw that the bundle was an older dark gray she-kit. Her coat was thick and fluffy. Her slender paws reminded him of his mate. It was the shoulders that made him gasp. They were broad, just like his. She smelled of forest, and of a cat who had not been among her living Clanmates for years. Through the aroma of all four seasons, Lionblaze recognized his sister Hollyleaf's scent.

Come to think of it, this she-kit was the same age as Cinderheart's lost litter would be now. She bore a resemblance to the gray tabby and her mate. But, how? All of his kits died when Cinderheart had gotten lost in the tunnels.

"StarClan works in mysterious ways, father. Sometimes we can give back things that had been taken away," a she-cat's voice whispered.

Lionblaze's heart ached. He spotted a dark brown she-cat in the darkest corner of the nursery. Her pelt glittered with stars.

"Sorrelstripe..." he whispered back.

The dark brown she-cat sat beside her father. Her blue eyes landed on the dark gray kit.

"One kit lived out of mother's third litter. She survived while her littermates wilted away. A foster mother has raised her until tonight. Hollyleaf brought her back. Take good care of her, father."

Lionblaze purred quietly.

"I will, Sorrelstripe. I love you."

His daughter nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you too."

Sorrelstripe faded away.

The older golden tabby settled in an empty nest next to his daughter and mate. He snuggled against Cinderheart's side. A warm feeling filled his heart.

One kit had survived. He wanted to know about her foster mother, if she had any foster littermates, where she lived for most of her kithood, and her favorite kind of fresh-kill. What was her favorite game to play?

Did Cinderheart name their daughter, or did their kit's foster mother do so in the gray tabby's place? The golden tabby wanted to know all about her, so he could be the best father he could.

Lionblaze closed his eyes. As he drifted into sleep, he silently thanked Hollyleaf for bringing his daughter back to ThunderClan.

* * *

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Squirrelstar – Elderly dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white forepaw

Deputy: Smokefoot – Swift dark gray tabby tom with light green eyes (Half Moon and Jayfeather's son)

Medicine Cat: Dapplecloud – Dappled ginger tabby and white she-cat with very dark blue eyes and a long thin tail, former kittypet (Mottleflower and Jack's daughter)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None

Warriors:

Cinderheart – Old gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze – Old golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Tigerheart – Old dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Rosepetal – Old dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

Dovewing – Aging pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cherryfall – Aging ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Limpetpaw

Molewhisker – Aging brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Ambermoon – Older pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Snowbush – Older white tom with amber eyes

Stormcloud – Older gray tabby tom with deep amber eyes

Hollytuft – Black she-cat with bright green eyes and distinctive tufts on her ears (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's eldest kit)

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Alderheart – Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Squirrelstar and Bramblestar's son)

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Sparkpelt – Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes (Squirrelstar and Bramblestar's daughter)

Larkblaze – Black tom with blue eyes (Lilyheart and Snowbush's son)

Pinestripe – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, is wobbly (Dovewing and Tigerheart's son)

Drizzlewing – Silver-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (Dovewing and Tigerheart's daughter)

Russetbird – Small dark ginger tom with amber eyes, former loner

Willowface – Pretty silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Ivypool and Bumblestripe's daughter)

Shriketail – Gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes (Ivypool and Bumblestripe's son)

Apprentice, Carppaw

Burnetfoot – Swift ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Cherryfall and Stormcloud's son)

Cranefeather – Gray she-cat with bright green eyes (Hollytuft's daughter)

Antfang – Black tom with dark green eyes (Hollytuft's son)

Leopardclaw – Spotted golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's son)

Aspentail – Large gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Cinderheart and Lionblaze's daughter)

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Lizardclaw – Huge brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white chest, former loner

Webtail – Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, former rogue

Yarrowheart – Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a broken back leg (Larkblaze's daughter)

Apprentices:

Limpetpaw – Slender cream tom with green eyes (Rosepetal's son)

Carppaw – Pale cream she-cat with blue eyes and white paws (Rosepetal's daughter)

Leafpaw – Ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar on his shoulder, has a pronounced limp (Robinsong and Smokefoot's son)

Ravenpaw – Small black she-cat with blue eyes, a white chest, and a white hindpaw, formerly of GorgeClan

Frostpaw – White she-cat with dark green eyes, former loner

Queens:

Lilyheart – Older small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Mother of Snowbush's kits: Skipperkit and Shadekit

Hailwhisker – White she-cat with long whiskers and dark blue eyes, former loner

Expecting Antfang's kits

Robinsong – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes, former rogue (Eclipse and Fox's daughter)

Expecting Smokefoot's kits

Kits:

Skipperkit – Ginger and white tom-kit with blue eyes

Shadekit – Black tom-kit with dark amber eyes

Elders:

Brightheart – Elderly ginger and white she-cat with one blue eye, and a horrifically scarred face

Curlewfoot – Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a notch in his ear, former rogue

Whitewing – White she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Juniperstar – Sickly black tom with blue eyes (Dawnpelt and Crowfrost's son)

Apprentice, Firpaw

Deputy: Palestripe – Very pale white-silver tabby tom with bright green eyes and light gray markings, former loner

Medicine Cat: Puddleshine – White tom with brown splotches and blue eyes (Pinenose and Spikefur's son)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None

Warriors:

Tawnypelt – Elderly tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Pipitpaw

Snowbird – Elderly pure white she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw – Old light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Newtnose – Aging tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes, former loner

Pinenose – Aging black she-cat with amber eyes

Hornetcloud – Longhaired ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes, former kittypet

Cloverfoot – Older gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Snowbird and Scorchfur's daughter)

Rippletail – Older white tom with bright green eyes (Snowbird and Scorchfur's son)

Sleekwhisker – Older yellow she-cat with amber eyes (Dawnpelt and Crowfrost's daughter)

Needletail – Older sleek silver she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes (Berryheart and Sparrowtail's son)

Starlingfire – Black tom with blue eyes, a white chest and white paws, former rogue

Tallflower – Black she-cat with long legs and green eyes, is very wobbly (Pinenose's daughter)

Apprentice, Stripepaw

Blizzardheart – Small white she-cat with black paws and blue eyes (Beenose's daughter)

Ploverclaw – White tom with gray tabby patches and blue eyes (Puddleshine's son)

Bitternpelt – Brown and white tom with bright green eyes (Puddleshine's son)

Apprentice, Leechpaw

Railclaw – Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Cloverfoot's daughter)

Lilacleap – Pale gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes (Needletail's son)

Slugstreak – Black tom with a stripe of white down his chest and blue eyes (Tallflower's son)

Sedgetail – Black tom with a white tail-tip and amber eyes (Tallflower's son)

Waxfeather – Fluffy golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Lionfoot's son)

Plumnose – Reddish-ginger tom with blue eyes, former kittypet

Thymestorm – Pale cream tom with amber eyes, former loner

Garlicleaf – White tom with green eyes (Rippletail's son)

Apprentices:

Leechpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with large black patches and golden eyes, former loner

Pipitpaw – Light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes, a white belly and white paws (Railclaw and Lilacleap's son)

Stripepaw – Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and prominent stripes (Railclaw and Lilacleap's daughter)

Firpaw – Dark gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes (Railclaw and Lilacleap's daughter)

Queens:

Dawnpelt – Old cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Mother of Starlingfire's kits: Brindlekit and Creamkit

Goldie – Sickly longfurred golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes, former kittypet

Mother of Bitternpelt's kits: Darkkit, Sunkit, and Rainkit

Kits:

Darkkit – Large black tom-kit with green eyes

Sunkit – Longhaired golden tabby tom-kit with blue eyes

Rainkit – Dappled gray and white she-kit with blue eyes

Brindlekit – Fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes

Creamkit – Cream and white tom-kit with amber eyes

Elders:

None

WindClan

Leader: Harestar – Elderly brown and white tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Leaftail – Elderly dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight – Old mottled brownish-gray tom with bright green eyes and white splotches

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None

Warriors:

Emberfoot – Elderly gray tom with darker front paws and green eyes

Heathertail – Old light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Oatclaw – Aging pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Featherpelt – Aging gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Thriftpaw

Slightfoot – Aging black tom with a flash of white on his chest and amber eyes

Brindletail – Mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes (Heathertail and Breezepelt's daughter)

Apprentice, Morningpaw

Basilwhisker – Spotted gray tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Sparrowstripe – Striped light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Featherpelt's daughter)

Stoatstep – Small ginger tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Shortflower – Small dark gray she-cat with green eyes, former loner

Squirrelfoot – Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Brightcloud – Dappled black and white she-cat with blue eyes, former loner

Asphodeltail – Ginger she-cat with deep green eyes, a white chest and white paws (Stoatstep's daughter)

Sprucepelt – Pale gray tom with light green eyes (Shortflower's son)

Mintclaw – Gray tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Chervilfur – White tom with blue eyes (Bluetnose and Harestar's son)

Chipmunktail – Splotched brown tabby and white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Bluetnose and Harestar's daughter)

Ryestorm – Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Buzzardleap – Brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes (Brindletail's son)

Dunlinwhisker – Gray and white tom with amber eyes (Sparrowstripe and Slightfoot's son)

Brackenflower – Golden brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes (Sparrowstripe and Slightfoot's daughter)

Blackbirdfoot – Pretty black she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and tail tip (Sparrowstripe and Slightfoot's daughter)

Sheepcloud – Black and white tom with dark green eyes (Brightcloud and Oatclaw's son)

Birchnose – Pale gray tabby and white she-cat with light blue eyes (Brightcloud and Oatclaw's daughter)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw – White tom with gray spots all over his body and deep blue eyes (Birchnose and Mintclaw's son)

Nettlepaw – Gray tom with green eyes (Birchnose and Mintclaw's son)

Grasspaw – Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Birchnose and Mintclaw's daughter)

Morningpaw – Patched gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes (Asphodeltail's daughter)

Thriftpaw – Ginger tom with green eyes, a white chest and white paws (Asphodeltail's son)

Queens:

Sedgewhisker – Aging light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Dustkit and Fawnkit

Larkwing – Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mother of Kestrelflight's kits: Gorsekit, Swallowkit, and Pheasantkit

Kits:

Dustkit – Dusty gray tom-kit with amber eyes

Fawnkit – Pale brown tabby and white she-kit with light green eyes

Gorsekit – Mottled brown and white she-kit with pale blue eyes

Swallowkit – Black she-kit with green eyes, a white muzzle, a white belly, and white paws

Pheasantkit – Light brown tabby tom-kit with bright green eyes

Elders:

Nightcloud – Black she-cat with green eyes

Gorsetail – Very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar – Elderly blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker – Elderly sleek black tom with dark gray eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowshine – Old dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None

Warriors:

Mallownose – Old light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Petalfur – Old gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Podlight – Aging sturdy gray and white tom with blue eyes

Curlfeather **–** Aging pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Lakeheart – Aging gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerpelt – Aging silver she-cat with green eyes

Perchwing – Aging gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenpelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Petalfur and Mallownose's daughter)

Jaywing – Gray tom with green eyes (Petalfur and Mallownose's son)

Foxnose – Russet tabby tom with amber eyes

Cypresswhisker – Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Lakeheart and Lizardtail's daughter)

Chanterellefur – Light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes, is wobbly (Brackenpelt's daughter)

Swanwing – White she-cat with dark blue eyes and a small ginger patch on her head, former loner

Spiderfang – Black tom with one dark amber eye (Havenpelt's son)

Patchpelt – Gray and white tom with pale amber eyes (Jaywing's son)

Otterclaw – Black she-cat with dark amber eyes (Jaywing's daughter)

Lilytail – Gray she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail (Perchwing's daughter)

Breamstream – Long-legged silver tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner

Wigeonfeather – Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and a white belly (Chanterellefur and Spiderfang's daughter)

Hornetclaw – Pale ginger tom with amber eyes (Chanterellefur and Spiderfang's son)

Lightningspots – White tom with bright golden tabby spots and dark green eyes, former loner

Bircheye – Brown tabby tom with one blue eye (Curlfeather's son)

Mudwhisker – Brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white chest (Curlfeather's son)

Privetstream – White she-cat with very light blue eyes (Icewing's daughter)

Juniperfoot – Swift light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes (Icewing's daughter)

Heronfrost – Silver tabby and white tom with very pale blue eyes (Icewing's son)

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

Elders:

Duskfur – Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pouncetail – Ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Mothwing – Dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Icewing – White she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail – Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and fluffy fur

SkyClan

Leader: Hawkstar– Old small dark gray tom with yellow eyes (Cherrytail and Sharpclaw's son)

Deputy: Falconheart – Heavily scarred gray and white she-cat with light green eyes, is blind in right eye, former kittypet

Medicine Cat: Mossleaf – Aging pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, white paws, and a white tail tip, former loner

Medicine Cat Apprentice: None

Warriors:

Mintfur – Elderly short-legged gray tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

Birdwing – Elderly black she-cat with a gray muzzle, bright green eyes, and a scar over one eye

Harrybrook – Elderly gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside, and amber eyes

Cloudmist – Old small white she-cat with blue eyes (Cherrytail and Sharpclaw's daughter)

Bellaleaf – Aging pale orange she-cat with green eyes, former kittypet

Dovenose – Aging gray tabby tom with deep green eyes (Mintfur and Nettlesplash's son)

Whinchattail – Aging pale brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Mintfur and Nettlesplash's daughter)

Diverleap – Older black and white tom with green eyes, former kittypet

Ospreyspots – Small black and white she-cat with blue eyes, former loner

Violetheart – Black and white she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan (Pebbleshine and Hawkstar's daughter)

Silverpoppy – Small silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, former loner

Daisyfoot – Swift white she-cat with blue eyes and small silver tabby patches, former loner

Campionflight – Ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws, and blue eyes (Blossomheart's daughter)

Flamenose – Ginger tom with blue eyes (Bellaleaf and Ivyface's son)

Ashheart – Gray tabby tom with green eyes (Newtmist's son)

Wisteriafang – Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes (Dovenose's son)

Oakstripe – Golden-brown tabby tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes, former loner

Kitewhisker – Mottled brown tabby and ginger she-cat with pale green eyes (Commaclaw and Cedarstorm's daughter)

Wasptail – Pale ginger tom with a distinctive striped tail and amber eyes (Commaclaw and Cedarstorm's son)

Petalheart – Gray tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright blue eyes (Flamenose's daughter)

Crowcloud – Black she-cat with dark green eyes (Birdwing's daughter)

Kestrelclaw – Brown tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright amber eyes (Falconheart and Gingerstrike's daughter)

Gullfur – White tom with gray patches and deep green eyes (Falconheart and Gingerstrike's son)

Kitewhisker – Mottled brown tabby and ginger she-cat with pale green eyes (Commaclaw and Cedarstorm's daughter)

Wrenfeather – Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and soft fur (Oakstripe's son)

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

Tinycloud – Elderly small white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Mother of Diverleap's kits: Ternkit, Goosekit, and Badgerkit

Warblerflower – Pretty brown tabby, ginger, and white she-cat with green eyes, former loner

Mother of Harrybrook's kits: Maplekit, Cinderkit, and Thistlekit

Kits:

Ternkit – White tom-kit with sharp green eyes

Goosekit – White and light gray tom-kit with green eyes

Badgerkit – Black and white she-kit with pale blue eyes

Maplekit – Brown tabby, ginger, and white she-kit with amber eyes

Cinderkit – Pale gray she-kit with green eyes and light ginger patches

Thistlekit – Mottled gray tabby and white tom-kit with amber eyes

Elders:

None

Cats From Outside Of The Clans

Hollyleaf's Family

Hollyleaf – Black she-cat with green eyes, is a StarClan cat temporarily staying in the living world

Mother of Fallen Leaves' kits and fostering Cinderheart's kit: Spottedkit, Sandkit, Cormorantkit, Nightkit, and Ashkit

Fallen Leaves – Patched ginger and white tom with green eyes, is a member of the Ancients temporarily staying in the living world

Spottedkit – Large spotted tortoiseshell and white she-kit with green eyes

Sandkit – Very pale ginger she-kit with green eyes

Cormorantkit – Black tom-kit with bright blue eyes and one white hindpaw

Nightkit – Small black she-kit with icy blue eyes

Ashkit – Dark gray she-kit with ice-blue eyes

Former Clan Cats

Leafpool – Elderly light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws, formerly ThunderClan medicine cat

Crowfeather – Old dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes, formerly of WindClan

Half Moon – White she-cat with green eyes; revived, formerly of the Ancients

Jayfeather – Aging gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, formerly ThunderClan medicine cat

Mole – Black tom with amber eyes (Leafpool and Crowfeather's son)

Patch – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; Mole's mate

Acorn – Brown tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes (Leafpool and Crowfeather's daughter)

Snowflake – White tom with green eyes; Acorn's mate

Gale – Pale gray tom with green eyes (Leafpool and Crowfeather's son)

Loners and Rogues

Dottie – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, lives at the Horseplace (Smoky and Coriander's daughter)

Stripes – Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and prominent stripes, lives at the Horseplace; Dottie's mate

Tiger – Gray tabby, cream, and white she-cat with blue eyes, lives at the Horseplace (Dottie and Stripes' daughter)

Shadow – Longfurred black tom with green eyes, lives at the Horseplace; Tiger's mate

Teasel – Longfurred blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mother of Fang's kits: Aster, Lavender, and Coal

Fang – Black and white tom with green eyes

Aster – Pale blue-gray tom-kit with blue eyes

Lavender – Blue-gray and white she-kit with light green eyes

Coal – Black tom-kit with dark green eyes

Cedar – Brown tabby tom with green eyes, formerly a kittypet; Willowface's mate

* * *

A/N: I should be making a new chapter for my _Naruto_ fanfiction, but I kept having an urge to write this. Here's _Ash's Family_. Let me go over the points.

First, the illness that forced Cinderheart to give Ashkit up is a real life illness called mastitis. It's when infection overtakes the mammary glands. It is not good for kittens to drink infected milk, and is painful for affected mothers. Drinking bacteria-filled milk will cause kits to sicken and perhaps die like with most of Cinderheart's litter.

If you have a nursing queen who has a fever, is lethargic, refusing to nurse her kittens, is lactating thick, bloody, or discolored milk, and is suffering pain around the mammary glands, stop her kittens from nursing and rush them all to the vet immediately!

The basic personalities of Hollyleaf's kits came easily to me. Spottedkit is a bossy older sister who bullies her siblings if she can get away with it. Sandkit follows her sister's lead, but has a kinder personality hidden underneath. Cormorantkit is a serious fellow who wants to protect his youngest sister from harm.

Nightkit is inquisitive about the world, and has a great desire to become a medicine cat, but suffers from confidence issues and tends to hide her emotions from others. Ashkit is a deep thinker who is shy around strangers, and is unsure of where she stands because of recently learning she was adopted.

Spottedkit and Sandkit's behavior becomes worse once they're apprenticed. It takes Cormorantkit being made a warrior before them for the pair to clean up their act. And, while Sandkit eventually becomes friends with Cormorantkit and Nightkit, Spottedkit's bullying of them leaves her distant with her siblings for the rest of their life.

As they died as newborns, Goosekit, Pebblekit, and Goldenkit are under the guardianship of a StarClan cat until Cinderheart dies (and then she resumes caring for them). The tortoiseshell and white she-cat with their spirits is Sorreltail.

Since cats in the _Warriors_ series are aware of family relationships, and are smarter than real life cats, I have decided that there is a stigma with close a close relative to mate with. These cats are aware that inbreeding results in sickly kits who often have disabilities. Hollyleaf may have promised to give Ashkit back, but she's not putting her birth litter in a position where they are forced to betray the warrior code for health reasons.

By 'several cats I will not name', Hollyleaf means Smokefoot and Leafpaw, as Jayfeather is secretly Smokefoot's father. Given that an all-Clan patrol banished him without Bramblestar's permission because those cats believed he was in a relationship with Half Moon, it needs to stay under wraps for now so there isn't a scandal. This also covers all unborn or recently born kits with Firestar's blood, including Skipperkit, Shadekit, Speckleblaze and her sisters, and Hailwhisker's litter (their father Antfang is Lionblaze's grandson).

I tried making this story happy and fluffy, but several sad scenes slipped through. The _Ghouls of the Clans_ universe is not a good one to live in no matter who or what you are. The area has suffered a localized extinction of Twolegs.

While the Clan cats don't need to worry about them anymore (at least until far later into the _Ghouls of the Clans_ timeline), some cats like Mistystar realize that the Twolegs' demises were not a good thing. Their deaths have made many kittypets homeless. Dangerous animals that Twolegs had kept in check before now run amok without a care.

The creature mentioned to have killed so many cats is a fusing of Dark Forest spirits. There is more than one in existence. The future medicine cat apprentices will have to take care of them later. There is more information about them in _Berry's Loss_.

I will do stories about prominent characters in the _Ghouls of the Clans_ series (both original characters and canon ones) from different Clans when I have time.

Any cats seen in this set of allegiances but not in _Snow's Passage_ are likely deceased by that story. Fifteen moons is a lot of time for a Clan cat. A lot of things can, and do happen.

Cats that got their canon warrior names in _Thunder and Shadow_ have them to lessen confusion, but remember that events played out differently in my set of stories as I've been writing them since before the sixth series was released.

How did you like it?


End file.
